


Friday the 13th

by justsomebread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, more to be added later - Freeform, my stupid humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomebread/pseuds/justsomebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a supposedly unlucky day affect luck-based teenage superheroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> **Second fic. This is really last minute, I just wanted to finish this before Friday the 13th ended for me. This had to be written for some reason. Srsly I wrote this rly quickly. I will add a few more chapters, idk how long it'll be tho. Forgive me.**

Even before she became a luck-based superhero, Marinette was superstitious because of her seemingly frequent bad luck. So as soon she rose from her bed for the day, she was nervous. It was Friday the 13th and she expected the worst.

The day before, in preparation, the young girl set e i g h t alarm clocks. On a regular day the chance of her oversleeping was already high enough, she was not risking it today. The fact that she was able to wake up on time, was not comforting to her though.

She never let her hand leave the railing as she descending the many stairs of her home. She was three times as vigilant walking to the school. She even wore her jade necklace. And she may or may not have been wearing matching ladybug-print underwear.

Marinette knew she was already weird enough, so no one was to know about her superstitious habits. NO ONE. Not even Alya...actually especially not Alya.

So when Marinette saw Mr. Haprèle up on a ladder, fixing the room door sign over the entrance of the room, she stopped. It was practically a death trap waiting for her. But waiting outside the classroom, would be suspicious.

Her first thought was to pretend to tie her shoes. But looking down, she remembered she was wearing her usual flats. And as she was formulating Plan B, the heart attack-inducing miracle that was Adrien Agreste happened to be passing by. With a quiet gasp, all thoughts left Marinette’s head and only the red-faced empty shell of was once Marinette remained. 

As the perfect being that was Adrien crossed under the ladder with Nino behind him, Nino accidentally knocked his elbow against the ladder. (It should be noted: Adrien made a horrible pun and Nino was expressing his disgust).

But being in the state she was, Marinette did not notice Mr. Haprèle losing his footing on the ladder. Nope, angels were singing and pretty-pretty Adrien was smiling. Marinette, coincidentally, happened to miss Adrien’s pun as well, but perhaps that was subconsciously blocked in her mind. So as Mr. Haprèle was tumbling backwards towards her, the small, unlucky girl did not react. The lucky superhero did however.

Sliding her body to the side and extending her arms out with her knees slightly bent, Marinette caught the man from his fall. This is how a small, clumsy student like Marinette stood holding Mylène’s father, bridal style, in the school hallway.


End file.
